Lord Perseus
by NightScre
Summary: Perseus is the first son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. the god of shrewdness, destruction, water, Ice, weather, and storms. he is widely known as the 7th Olympian for he is older than any of Zeus' son's or daughter's. (REWRITE IN PROGRESS!)
1. the birth of a new god

**Poseidon POV**

Down the hall, different colors flared in unison. Blue, red, and a soft stormy grey. I sighed loudly as the palace shook once again, 'this is going to cost me a pretty penny.' in the end, it will worth it as I will finally have an heir to my throne.

After yet another scream of pain from down the corridor, I was walking down the hallway subconsciously while lost in my own thoughts once again. As I walked down the multicultural hallway I seen many Atlantean nurses and doctors waiting outside the room.

I approached them curiously and stopped in front of the doctor currently speaking. He saw me and bowed his head, "My lord," he said and I nodded. "Why are you waiting outside instead of helping give birth to my son?" I said with a dangerous edge to my voice.

He shook a little but responded none the less. "My lord, we are scared. The main doctor is unconscious from the light hitting him and knocking him into the wall." I glared at them and pointed towards the door angrily. they got my message and scurried in the room to help my wife give birth to my son.

I facepalmed and leaned against the closed door anxiously. a thousand thoughts raced through my head, my brain going a million miles a second. Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the room and the door then exploded, the blast of energy threw me back into the wall behind me.

I raced to my feet and ran into the bright room. The nurse was holding my wife's hand and telling her things like deep breaths, or push. while the doctor was waiting for the baby. a loud rumbling noise expanded over the palace in the seas and the room glowed a bright blue signaling his main and most powerful domains color.

my wife screamed in pain and the doctor shouted orders to the other nurses. he reached in under the tarp and yelled "PUSH!" he stood up and turned around revealing the face of my firstborn child. I shed a tear in joy and took the child from the doctor.

His eyes are pools of power. his eye is an icy blue, like a glacier imbued with power. his pupil is lighter than normal. more of a stormy grey. I looked a bit closer and I swear I saw a flash of lightning in his pupil. his eyes shone immense intelligence.

he did not cry or giggle. he just sat in my arms and stared around the room, taking in everything around him. even though he is a newborn his body is that of a warrior, packed with muscle and intensity. he was pale instead of having a tan like me, which is unusual for deities of the sea.

his mother looked beautiful in her sleep, her dark hair cascaded down her long slender shoulders. a lock of hair rested on her forehead. her snapped open all of a sudden. she caught me staring and blushed a bright red. her eyes drifted to our son and her eyes shown immense shock.

I handed the child to her and her eyes lit up with happiness. she cooed with him and he giggled. Guess he would be a momma's boy after all. The child fell asleep in her arms. I took the child knowing my love needed her rest after such a feat.

Thunder boomed up ahead so I out the child in his crib before flashing to Olympus for the council meeting that my younger brother just had to call right as my firstborn son was born. I was about to flash away before a calming heat overtook the room.

my sister stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "Brother," she acknowledged. I nodded and she continued. "You know you will have to tell Zeus about the child," she told me wisely. "No, I can hide him down here in the sea where Zeus could never touch him," I said while shaking my head.

"Brother, that is no way for your child to live," she said. "And why is that sister?" I said angrily. she used her powers to calm me down. I sat down roughly in the chair and held my head in my hands. "Because brother, he will never get to experience the wonders of the world. all the fun on the surface will be lost on him. Do you really want that?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I just do not want Zeus to do anything rash like he always does"

"Brother, do you remember why Kronos swallowed us in the first place?" she asked him. he nodded, "Because of the prophecy Ouranos gave him, but I see no relevance in this situation," he told her. She nodded, "Yes... true, but it was his fear of the prophecy that led it to come true. He swallowed his children to prevent the prophecy, but it only ended up making it happen, Do you understand?" she asked him.

I looked up with determination written on my face. "Yes, I will not allow my brother to harm my child. And I will not allow my fear of that happening to enforce its probability..." I said to her. she nodded proudly and flashed to Olympus. I soon followed her with no idea the surprise I would soon face.

the sea green walls of the palace quickly became the milky white walls of Olympus. The throne room was strangely silent as we waited for all six of our members to arrive. Once Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, and myself were seated, the meeting begins.

"Okay, it has been officially one hundred years since we overthrew the Titans and became the rulers of the world. But lately, Hades told me he felt them stirring... I think we should keep watch on their cages in Tartarus to avoid a rebellion," he said.

Everyone voiced their agreement and Zeus looked proud of himself for coming up with such an idea. he smiled brightly, "Then it shall be done. Hades, see to it at once please" hades nodded and were about to flash out when interrupted him.

"Hades, wait," I said. "Yes brother?" he asked me curiously. I stood up from my throne and sighed, "My siblings, I have an announcement to make" everyone quieted down immediately, everyone began to whisper to each other, speculating what it would be.

"Quiet!" Zeus yelled, "Proceed Poseidon..." he told me. I nodded and cleared my throat. 'god, this is difficult' I thought to myself. "Well um... see... Okay, guys, me and Amphitrite have had a child" I said uncertainly. I braced myself, expecting the worst. When everyone, even Zeus cheered instead I smiled at my sibling's support.

"Congratulations brother, I'm happy for you. Since he is your firstborn... I vote that we make him an Olympian! All in favor say Aye!" he said excitedly. I was surprised, beyond surprised. not only did he not care that I birthed a child, but he also wants to make him an Olympian!

Everyone chorused their agreement and I then proceeded to sit down in his throne surprised. "Aye," I said weakly. "Then it is settled! Poseidon, bring this child forth of the council and we will make him one of us!" he shouted. I nodded and flashed away.

a minute later I stood in the Olympian throne room once again, with a bundle in my arms and my wife at my side. "I-Is it true Lord Zeus, Are you really going to make my son an Olympian?" she asked uncertainly. It would not be the first time her husband had Pranked her, as the mortals would say.

He nodded, "Yes, now bring the child forth and place him in the circle" he ordered. they obeyed and place the child in the middle of the circle which is located in the middle of the large room. I stood in front of my throne and waited Before everyone including myself started to chant in an ancient and forgotten language.

 _"Εμείς, το Ολυμπιακό Συμβούλιο, αυτός ο νέος Θεός θα είναι ένας από εμάς, ένας Ολύμπιος θεός. ας έρθουν οι μοίρες και να δώσουν σε αυτό το παιδί τους τομείς, τίτλους και όπλα δύναμης. Αφήστε τη βασιλεία του να είναι μακρά και οι τομείς του ισχυροί. Ζητούμε από αυτόν τον νεοδιορισμένο Κύριο να διορίσει αυτό το παιδί του Συμβουλίου του Ολύμπου ..." (Translation at the bottom)_

After they were done, three identical flashed of light appeared hovering in the Olympian throne room above the child. "We hereby appoint this child his domains and titles... All hail Lord Perseus, Lord of Water, Weather, Storms, Destruction, Ice, Shrewdness, and Balance" they told everyone.

"Known as the Imperator to monsters and enemies, known as Perse to the Romans (Per-See), and Erebus as his nickname..." they said mystically.

"His sacred animal is that of the Nemean Lion, His Palace will be on an Island known as Glacius... an island where the locations are split off into regions. Each region has a different climate and the palace is in the middle where no weather touched it.. the palace itself will be made of ice, clouds, and water.

as the lord/god of weather, and storms. he shall rule over the climate gods, even Zephyr. his throne room will be a very large throne at the end of the wall. then to the left and right of the throne the wall will split into separate corridors.

there will be much smaller thrones against the wall to his left and to his right at the beginning of the room. his assistant will be Zephyr of course. his weapon of power will be a Large spear with 2 points sticking out of each side. When imbued with water, it can take the shape of any weapon. only when used by Perseus or one of his children can it be used to its full potential.

it can shrink to a ring when not used. as the lord of destruction, he will have a war room in his palace that allows one to map out any war, or act of destruction. as the lord of shrewdness, he can predict probabilities and his thirst for knowledge. He will have a Library in his palace with all books ever made.

and as the lord of the Nemean lion, he can turn into one." they disappeared in a shower of golden light. The baby on the floor flew into the air and glowed a bright blue before his features changed and he started growing to a child, then to a teenager, and then stopped at a healthy thirty years old.

His eyes still were the same, but his mouth had small fangs. his hair grew to a messy black and become long. he wore a black more blase and a red undercoat with black silk formal pants with all black oxford shoes. he wore a small grin that showed one of his fangs.

a small gasp came from the other side of the room and Amphitrite fainted. Before she could hit the floor she levitated downward to not hurt her. everyone looked at Zeus gratefully but he just shook his head and gesture towards Perseus.

He just smirked and walked toward me. Suddenly my throne moved to the side and a new one appeared where mine was. its base was made entirely of ice, even the armrests. The cushion is made of flowing water that swirled on its own.

on the side, a big holder held his large spear. I smiled as he turned to me, "Sorry dad" He told me. I looked at him confusedly. "Dad, If I an Olympian like you, then I can not be the heir of another Olympian," he told me. I just nodded sadly and the meeting began again.

* * *

Time Skip... Council is full

Savage POV I openly switch between 3rd pov and first-person pov

* * *

Perseus sat on his throne listening to gods of climate complaint. Boreas was mad that he is stuck in a wintery climate all the time, Zephyr is mad that the storm spirits keep getting loose. and the others are mad that the other two are complaining.

he waved his hand and dismissed them. he has better things to do. I flashed and appeared in a battle area. Many people are clashing and fighting. Next, to me, a burly man stood and watched the fight. He gave Troy his blessing because his son Hector fights in their ranks.

I supported the greeks because my son Achilles fights with them, also because I am the god of Balance. while nemesis is the minor god of balance I am the major god of balance. Also, I have had to teach a new godling by the name of Athena about her domains, I did the same thing with ares not too long ago.

and before that came the twin archers. I had convinced my aunt that it was not their fault. then my father started cheating on my mom. which I'm still upset about. I was cut from my thought when I saw an arrow come after my son.

He just waved his hand and the winds shot it back. Achilles became a war machine. cutting and slicing through the enemy ranks with his blue spear, a gift from me. he turned and kicked a soldier in the shins before stepping back and slicing his head off.

I heard a scream of rage to my right. and seen Ares fuming, that was his son that Achilles killed. I put a hand on his shoulder. "If you interfere directly and attack my son, then I can do the same to you," I told him. He ignored me and jumped into the fight.

his impact was heard throughout the battle. Everyone looked shocked to see a god in their war. He yelled in rage again and pointed at my son angrily, "YOU!" he yelled. Achilles took a big step backward in fear. the war god ran towards him and swung downwards but was blocked by a blue spear.

I pushed his sword up and spun to the right before hitting him in the stomach with the butt of my spear. It started raining and thundering. It gave me a menacing appearance. he paled but swung at me, I ducked and used the spear to pull his feet out from under him.

I jumped and brought the spear down where he was. I turned and blocked a thrust at me to the side. I pushed the spear butt into his face and spartan kicked him back ten feet. he quickly got to his feet and charged me, at the last second I jumped and used the air to lift me into the air over his head before jumping downwards onto his skull.

he fell to the floor in pain and I stood over him. In respect I allowed him to stand up. he fainted a low strike at me before trying to slam the butt into my nose. I ducked and backhand him across the battlefield. he teleported behind me so I kicked behind me high.

His hand snapped back and I smashed the butt of the spear into his wind pipe. he fell to the floor holding his throat. I held my hand up high and brung it down. Lightning followed my hand and hit him in the head. he disappeared in a golden light.

I saluted my son and teleported out as well.

 **(** **We, the Olympian council will this young Godling to be one of us, an Olympian god. let the fates come and bestow upon this child his domains, titles, and weapon of power. Let his reign be long and his domains powerful. We hail this newly appointed Lord and hereby appoint this child of the Olympian council...)**


	2. AN can not update

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I sprained my wrist and hand, no more typing for me for a while. sorry guys.**_


End file.
